


Talking Bodies

by nefariosity



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Bottom Alexsandr Kallus, Bottom Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Established Relationship, First Time, Happy Ending, Internalized Xenophobia, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Switching, Wall Sex, Xenophobia, but like don't let that put you off, it's actually very gentle and short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: One time Kallus used Zeb's body, and several times he loved it.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathcomealive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomealive/gifts).



> For the bingo square "body worship." First part is angsty, second part is probably the schmoopiest thing I've ever written and about 95% done. Planning on posting in the next 1-2 days.

Kallus sat at a table in a seedy bar on Nar Shadda. He was dressed in forgettable street clothes, most of his body and his face hidden by the hood of a large cloak - unrecognizable, he hoped, to anyone that knew him. Other places, these clothes might make him stand out, make him look suspicious. But not on Nar Shadda, and not in this particular establishment. He sat in the far corner of the room, back against the wall, facing the front door of the bar. His leg jiggled, his fingers tapped on the table as he sipped his drink. He resisted the urge to check his chrono yet again.

He was glad that he didn’t, for at that moment, the door opened, revealing a very familiar figure. 

Kallus watched as Garazeb Orrelios loped over to the bar, ordered a drink. He clenched a fist at the way the lasat leaned on the bar, at the smirking smile and wink he offered up to the - young, pretty - bartender as she took his order. They chatted as she made his drink, and Kallus clenched his jaw as Orrelios’s body language became even more flirtatious, if that was possible. 

Finally, drink in hand, Orrelios - Zeb, he’d been given permission to call him Zeb, all those months ago on Bahryn - took his drink in hand and turned, still leaning casually against the bar, but looking out at the tables now. Kallus didn’t make any kind of move to reveal himself, just watched as Zeb scanned the tables slowly, sipping his drink as he did so. Finally, Alexsandr saw his eyes land on the yellow cloth that Kallus had placed conspicuously on the edge of the table. 

Zeb looked straight at him then, his gaze smouldering even across the bar, but he didn’t make any move to come closer. Instead, he leaned back even more, putting his elbow on the bar to puff his chest out, just a bit, and sipped his drink, staring straight at him the whole time. 

A jolt shot through Kallus at the sight. He sipped his own drink and returned Zeb’s gaze, letting his eyes linger on the bulging muscles in the lasat’s arms, his legs, before finally coming to rest on the place he’d been feverishly dreaming about since that night on Bahryn. He had no idea what to expect under that jumpsuit, having been too afraid to try and access the information from the holonet on the  _ Lawbringer _ . Zeb smirked even wider, spread his legs just a bit. Despite himself, Kallus’s breathing began to speed up. A few more sips, and the lasat downed his drink, then turned to the bartender, gesturing for another. She brought it over quickly - it looked like it was just an ale - and Zeb dropped a handful of credits on the bar before finally,  _ finally _ straightening and making his slow way over to where Kallus was sitting. 

Kallus watched him the whole way over, his stomach beginning to clench with nerves as Zeb dropped himself into the chair across from him took another long pull from his drink. “Got yer message,” he said finally, his voice low and flirty, the exact opposite of how Kallus generally heard him speak. It was just what he wanted, this time. 

Kallus took a sip of his own drink, watched a couple - a human and a togorian - in one of the shadowy booths across from them. The human let out a loud groan as the togorian traced one sharp claw up and down the line of her collar bone. He felt his heartbeat speed up. “And what did you think about my proposal?” 

Zeb chuckled. “I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“Yes, I suppose you are.” Zeb leaned back in his chair, his eyes following Kallus’s gaze, smirking when he saw what he was looking at. 

“Wasn’t expectin’ it, to be honest. Thought you, uh,  _ folks _ didn’t approve of inter-species relationships. Or is that part of the appeal?” Zeb’s gaze was piercing, knowing. 

“They’re not my  _ folks _ anymore, as you well know,  _ Zeb _ .” He looked into the lasat’s eyes, hoping he could see the sincerity there. “I won’t lie and say the taboo has nothing to do with it. But it’s more that...now I’m not constrained by it.” 

“I see.” Zeb leaned back in his chair and gave him a long look. “All right. I can live with that. Ya got a room for us?” Now Kallus’s heart was pounding. This was really happening. He strained to keep his voice level. 

“I do.” 

“What’re ya drinkin’? Are you  _ sure _ you want this?” 

“I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re asking. This is the only one I’ve had. I want this, I’ve  _ wanted _ it. This is just a bit of… Correlian courage. You?” 

“Eyes’re wide open. Couple of Hosnian Ales aren’t gonna stop me thinkin’ straight.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kallus rose from his chair, dropping a couple credits on the table. Zeb swept his arm out to gesture to Kallus to go ahead of him.

“Lead the way.” 

* * *

Zeb and Kallus walked to the room Kallus had rented - luckily, just up a flight of stairs and around a few corners - in silence. Kallus was intensely glad for the drink he’d had; he felt nervous in a way that he hadn’t since his academy days. Once they got started, he could lose himself in his pleasure, but the transition from negotiating a tryst to actually being  _ in flagrante delicto  _ had always been a difficult one for him, even with another human. Now... he needed all the courage he could get.

“Yer a real fun one, aren’t ya,” said Zeb into his ear as they approached the door. “You sure you actually want this?” 

“Quite,” snapped Kallus, fumbling in his pocket for the key card. “I wouldn’t have asked you here otherwise.” He gulped. “I’ve been… thinking about it. Quite a lot, in fact.” 

“Oh yeah?” said Zeb, leaning in close over Kallus’s shoulder as he let them into the room. “What’ve you been thinkin’?” 

The door closed behind them with a  _ click.  _ “About,” said Kallus, then swallowed. He was glad Zeb was still behind him because he didn’t think he could make eye contact. “About the way you could lift me up, back on Bahryn. About your, your claws.” At that, Kallus felt warm hands grabbing at his waist, just a hint of those claws digging into his skin through his clothes. He gasped. 

“Like that?” growled Zeb. Kallus could feel the rumbling in his chest against his back.

“Yes,” whispered Kallus. 

“I bet there was one more thing you were thinkin’ about,'' murmured Zeb, his breath hot on the back of Kallus’s neck. Kallus shuddered as he felt Zeb press tight up against his arse. “Nothin’ to feel right now, but you’d better bet there will be.” 

“Where - where is it now?” 

“Still inside. Waitin’ for somethin’ to persuade it to come out.” 

Kallus ground back against the lasat, feeling a surge of arousal shoot through him as he did feel something start to poke at his sensitive hole through two layers of clothes. “Will this persuade it?” He knew he sounded breathless, and hated himself a bit for it. He felt weak for this creature, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

_ You can, _ he told himself. The Empire was wrong about so many things. They were wrong about this too. He just had to keep telling himself that until he believed it. 

“It might,” said Zeb, breaking back into his thoughts. “Your mouth’d be even better.” 

The thought made a chill run up his spine. Whether it was from dread or excitement, he couldn’t tell. Either way, that was something he wasn’t sure he was ready for just yet. “What about my hand?” 

“Yeah, all right,” agreed Zeb. 

Suddenly, the pressure against his back was gone, and Kallus took a moment to catch his breath before turning around. The second he had, Zeb was crowding him again until his back was against the wall. Whatever was hiding beneath Zeb’s jumpsuit had gotten bigger, and suddenly Kallus was desperate to see it, to touch it. To have what he’d been dreaming of since Bahryn; to be utterly taken by it. He scrabbled at Zeb’s crotch, fingertips finding only smooth fabric. 

Zeb let Kallus fumble desperately at the front of his jumpsuit for a mortifying minute before taking pity on him. 

“Whole thing’s gonna have to come off,” he said, apologetically. “Nice as that feels, heh.” He backed away, leaving Kallus feeling bereft. 

Thankfully, the lasat didn’t do a strip tease for him - Kallus thought he might have combusted on the spot from mortification if he had. Instead, he pulled off his jumpsuit in two efficient movements - down to the waist, then down his thighs and off his legs. Kallus thought he had gotten used to the purple, to the fur. He’d certainly spent a fair amount of time in Zeb’s presence, and recently, he’d spent more time than was decent imagining feeling that fur up against his skin. But seeing it now, in the flesh, was more jarring than he’d anticipated. 

_ Wrong _ , his mind whispered to him.  _ This is wrong _ ! “Man must not lie with beast,” one of the many mantras his conserative parents had taught him, even before the xenophobia of the Empire had taken root, played in his mind, and right now, Zeb looked very beast-like. 

He winced, gaze skimming over that furry chest, stomach before landing on what felt, paradoxically, safer, the place he’d been imagining for months now. 

But Zeb looked alien here, too, just the nub of a cock poking out of a slick membrane. He felt a pit in his stomach, the overwhelming want he was feeling nearly eclipsed by the shame that had been drummed into him since before he even knew what sex was. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, the fur on the back just barely tickling his neck. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout looking yet,” said Zeb softly. “And don’t worry. It’s gonna get bigger. A lot bigger. Here.” Kallus felt a hand wrap gently around his wrist, the claws carefully avoiding the skin there. He found himself grateful for that fact this particular moment. The lasat pulled his arm toward him, until Kallus’s fingers met their target. “Go on. It’s not gonna bite ya.” 

Kallus squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he brushed his fingers along the head. It didn’t feel that different from his own, or from any human partners’ he’d touched. He squeezed the head between his thumb and forefinger, causing Zeb to hiss. He backed off, moving his hand down, pausing as his fingers met something unexpected just below the head. He cracked an eye open and looked down to see three rows of small… spines? He tested the point of one with his finger. It wasn’t very sharp, but it wasn’t exactly blunt, either. 

“How do these go in?” He asked nervously. 

“Same as the rest of it. See how they’re kind of angled down?” Zeb wrapped a giant paw around his hand, and guided his hand down his shaft, squeezing as it passed over the spines again. “They’ll slide right in. It’s comin’  _ out _ that’s a little harder.” He guided Kallus’s hand back up, more slowly this time, squeezing  _ tight _ so Kallus could feel how the spines scraped against his skin this direction. Kallus gulped. 

“S’okay, though. That’s what makes ‘em feel so good when they’re deep inside.” 

That did it. Any discomfort Kallus had been feeling melted away, replaced by a growing want. “ _ Oh _ .” 

He moved his hand more confidently now, and Zeb responded, squeezing his hand even harder, sliding it up and down the length of his rapidly lengthening shaft. and crowding him with his body, nipping at his neck with his - oh gods -  _ fangs. _ He started to harden as he felt the thickness, the emerging length of the alien clock in his hands. Zeb continued to squeeze his hand every time it passed over the spines, and Kallus imagined what they would feel like once they were inside. In just a few minutes he was rock-hard and almost light-headed with want. 

He whimpered as Zeb stopped their movements. Zeb chuckled. “Heh, I know that look. It’s time, isn’t it?” Kallus nodded.

“Ya wanna take this to the bed?” The lasat’s voice was growly, and lower than Kallus had ever heard it. He could feel the rumble of it in his chest and whimpered. “Or should I take ya right here against this wall?” 

Kallus was glad Zeb had asked. He didn’t know if his courage would last him all the way to the bed. 

“The wall -” Kallus had no sooner gasped out the words than he found himself roughly turned once more, pinned up against the wall. Behind him, he could hear the lasat roughly working his cock, the slick sounds making the tip of his own cock leak. 

“Did ya bring somethin’ to ease the way? I make my own, but I doubt it’ll be enough.”

Wordlessly, Kallus fumbled in his pocket for the lube he’d stashed there earlier in the night, and thrust it back at Zeb. Zeb didn’t take it immediately, choosing first to yank Kallus’s pants down to his knees. 

“All right, give it here,” he grumbled, snatching the bottle from kallus’s still outstretched fingers. Kallus scrambled to get into a better position, bracing himself on his forearms against the wall and pushing his arse out to provide easier access, trying desperately not to think of what he must look like. Wanton, desperate for this creature to take him. 

Furry fingers met the base of the plug he’d put in earlier that night. Behind him, Zeb growled. “Feelin’ confident, were ya?”

“Just… wanted to be prepared,” said Kallus. 

“Not that I’m complainin’, mind.” Zeb gave the plug a tug and Kallus winced as it tugged at him, the lube he’d used earlier having apparently dried out. He was surprised, grateful when Zeb started massaging more into the muscle there, using just his fingertips. “Curious to see what you used to get ready for me.” Kallus panted as Zeb pulled the plug out slowly but without a pause, letting out a hiss as the widest part pulled at his rim. 

“Look at that,” said Zeb. “You’ve been thinking about this a long time, haven’t ya? This is no beginners toy. You’ve been desperate for this cock.” 

Shame washed through Kallus. “Yes,” he whispered. Behind him, he heard the  _ thump _ of the plug hitting the floor, and the slick sounds of Zeb’s hand on his cock. 

“Then let me give ya something to remember. Thoughts to keep ya warm on cold nights.” 

Cold nights. Lonely nights. He didn’t want to think about those. 

“Like you said, desperate,” he gritted out. “If you could just get  _ on  _ with it—“ 

And with no further warning, the hot, wet tip of a cock was pressing up against his loosened entrance, pressing  _ in.  _

“Lemme know if ya need me to slow down, or stop,” said Zeb. His voice sounded strained, Kallus thought, with the effort of not moving, of not simply  _ taking  _ him. Part of Kallus wanted him to do just that, to not keep pausing at every turn, giving Kallus time to think about what he was doing. To simply make him  _ feel  _ what he’d been wanting to feel for so long, even longer than since Bahryn, if he was being honest with himself. “Spines’re next.” 

“Do it,” Kallus finally spat when Zeb didn’t move. “Just keep going till I tell you to stop.” 

“S’your arse, not mine,” muttered Zeb, then moved. 

Just as Zeb had said, the spines slipped in easily, stretching his hole just a bit wider but not pulling at the skin there, angled and slicked as they were. Kallus panted harder and harder as the cock kept going and going, deeper and deeper, until he didn’t know if he had any room left in him to take it. He felt obscenely stretched, but as Zeb had deduced, he’d been practicing for this and was able to relax around it, feeling nothing but pleasure at being filled and the breathless anticipation of what was to come next.

Finally, Kallus felt a furry abdomen pressing tight up against his arse. “It’s all in,” grunted the lasat behind him. “Ready to see what it feels like comin’ out?” 

Kallus nodded desperately, his insides clenching, his cock leaking. He was more than ready. 

But the lasat didn’t move. “I wanna hear your voice, not see your head movin’.” 

“Yes, dammit,  _ yes _ !” This damn noble lasat. Kallus was about to add more, a barrage of remarks that would be sure to cut Zeb to the quick, but all thoughts were driven out of his head as the cock inside him  _ moved. _

“Ah,” panted Kallus helplessly as the cock inside him retreated, the spines pulling down the entire length of their journey. “ _ Ah _ !” 

“Comin’ out now,” grunted the lasat, and Kallus cried out uncontrollably as the spines pulled against the sensitive skin of his rim, until finally only the very tip was still inside. 

“Again,” said Zeb, and Kallus bore down to let him in, toes and fingers clenching as he was filled again, faster this time. The lasat didn’t stop at the top, just pressed in and pulled out in one smooth swing of his hips, drawing out another cascade of cries from Kallus as the spines dragged on their way out. 

On his next pass, Zeb didn’t push all the way in, instead giving shallow, brutal thrusts in and out, until he finally managed to scrape the head and spines of his cock against Kallus’s prostate in just the right way, causing Kallus to fairly yell with the intensity of the pleasure. 

“There it is,” growled Zeb, and proceeded to get down to business, pushing Kallus so his front was pressed up against the wall, bracing his arm next to Kallus’s head, pressing his front up against Kallus’s back. Kallus sobbed with the intensity of the pounding, grinding up against the wall for a moment to get some relief for his throbbing cock for a few moments until Zeb reached around to stroke his cock with those big hands. He didn’t know how to move to balance the intense pleasure he felt, front and back, so he went limp and simply let the lasat have his way with him. 

“ _Please_ ,” he wailed, though he didn’t know what he was asking for. “Ah… _ah_!” 

This, this was what he wanted. To be taken until all other thoughts were driven out of his head, and he could finally be at peace with these desires he’d never quite been able to eradicate. 

“Don’t stop,” he panted as Zeb continued to pound into him. He melted as Zeb growled in his ear. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” came that deep grumble against his back, the words punctuated with the lasat’s own harsh panting in his ear. “Don’t think I could if I tried.” 

Zeb held him there at the brink for long minutes, his whole mind and body focused on the incredible pleasure overtaking him from the inside out. Finally, the lasat gave his cock a final stroke, tracing just the tip of one claw up the entire length and just barely pressing against the head, but that signaled the end for Kallus. He yelled, though the sound was strangled with pleasure, the air pushed out of his lungs with every continued stroke of Zeb’s cock inside his body.

He shuddered with oversensitivity as his own orgasm ran its course and Zeb continued thrusting a few moments more, finally slamming up against Kallus’s arse one final time with a strangled cry of his own. 

“Oh,” said Kallus weakly as the lasat came, the flow inside feeling nearly endless. It felt good, so good, but the euphoria of being well-fucked was slowly draining into a familiar guilt. Zeb finished and pulled out, stepped back, feeling Kallus feel suddenly cold with the air against his back and ice freezing the space around his heart. He suddenly acutely felt his state of disheveled half-undress, the come dripping from his arse, going cold on his skin. He shivered. 

“What’dja think?” asked Zeb, sounding a bit smug. Kallus leaned his head up against the wall, squeezed his eyes shut as a familiar mixture of dread and guilt rose up in his chest, nearly choking him with his strength. He’d done it. This desire he’d beaten out of himself his whole life, what he’d been dreaming of with such unstoppable intensity since Bahryn. He knew that he shouldn’t feel like he’d done anything wrong. But he did. His throat worked. He thought if he tried to respond to Zeb’s question, he wouldn’t be able to keep the contents of his stomach down. 

“I see,” said Zeb softly when a minute passed and Kallus still hadn’t responded. Y’know, I’m used to bein’ no more than what people can get from my body. Liftin’ more, punchin’ harder, runnin’ faster. And of course, havin’ a real nice cock. Big.  _ Alien _ .” He was silent a moment. Kallus squeezed his eyes tighter. “Guess it’s a bit much to ask for anything else, the first time.” 

Kallus shook his head and finally found his voice. “That’s not it,” he croaked. “It’s not - not you. It’s me.”

“Yeah,” said Zeb. He sounded rueful. “That’s usually how it is. But in the end, it’s always me gettin’ hurt anyway, isn’t it?” Kallus heard a sigh, and the sound of Zeb pulling his jumpsuit back on. He wanted to curl up in a ball. Another drop of come dripped onto his leg, leaving a cold trail down his thigh. 

“Well, thanks for the good time, anyway,” said Zeb, his voice sounding distant. “Maybe we can try it again, if ya ever get there.” There was a pause. “I like ya, Kal. Who you’ve become. Maybe you can show me that person, next time.” Kallus heard the door open, then close, and knew he was alone. 


	2. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Thanks again to Mac/deathcomealive for looking this over!

“Reservation for two. Kallus-Orrelios.”

“Right this way, sirs. I’ll show you to your table.” 

Alexsandr reached for Zeb’s hand and curled their fingers together as they made their way through the rows of plush velvet booths and dark wood tables, their eyes - well, Alexsandr’s eyes - taking a moment to adjust to the low, dramatic lighting. It was the fanciest place Alexsandr had been able to find in Hanna City on Chandrila that looked like it had food that Zeb would actually enjoy. It certainly looked promising so far. 

They reached their table, a cozy booth tucked into a back corner. Zeb snorted as he saw the settings on their table, flatware wrapped up in a yellow napkin. 

“Remind ya of anything?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. Alexsandr looked away from his menu to where Zeb was gesturing, then immediately hid his face behind his menu once more. 

“Oh, gods, don’t remind me,” he groaned. “I don’t know how you could stand to see me again after that, much less marry me.” 

“You were goin’ through a lot,” said Zeb kindly, more kindly than he deserved, Alexsandr thought. “You came around.” 

He didn’t argue with Zeb, knowing by now that such a thing was useless when it came to this particular topic. He put his menu down, reached over to place his hand on top of Zeb’s. “Thank you for giving me another chance,” he said instead. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Zeb squeezed his hand back. 

“Probably off somewhere bein’ all self-sacrificin’,” teased Zeb. Alexsandr stroked Zeb’s knuckles once more, then pulled his hand back to pick up his menu again. 

“You’re probably right.” 

“Definitely right,” said Zeb, picking up his own menu. “All right, so I’m trustin’ you that this place isn’t so fancy that it has dishes that would only fill up a loth-rat.” 

“Mon Mothma recommended this place to me herself, but I can’t personally guarantee the size of the meals. ” 

“If it’s not enough, guess we can always go back to that noodle place back at the hotel.” 

“Fair enough” The food there was just this side of too spicy for Alexsandr, but he knew the spices in Ivarujari cuisine reminded Zeb of Lasana food. Maybe he could grab some street  _ jobai _ , and oh, that sounded good, maybe they should have just done that for dinner…

He forced his eyes back to the menu. No. This was a special night. He wanted to make it special. 

“One year,” said Zeb softly, echoing his thoughts perfectly. “Can’t believe we made it official a whole year ago.” 

Alexsandr lowered the menu to smile at his mate, his husband, and didn’t those words still send a thrill through him, even now. “Best year of my life.” 

“Mine too.” The look on Zeb’s face made Alexsandr’s heart melt. 

“You gentlemen ready to order?” Alexsandr turned sheepishly toward the waiter who’d just appeared. 

“Uh, give us a few more moments, would you?” 

“Of course,” said the man, and disappeared again. Under the table, he felt Zeb’s foot start to stroke his leg. 

“Guess we’d better hurry up. If I wasn’t so hungry right now, I’d say maybe we should just skip straight to dessert.” Alexsandr’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I won’t say the thought hasn’t tempted me as well,” he said. “But this place does come very highly recommended. We’re here, it’s our anniversary… let’s go all out.”

“Fine by me,” agreed Zeb. “Besides, we’re in a nice quiet spot here. Maybe we can… dip into dessert a bit while we’re here.” 

“Behave yourself, Garazeb,” scolded Alexsandr. But he snuck his leg against Zeb’s, pressing back with just as much fervor. “We don’t want to get thrown out on our anniversary.” 

Dinner was as excellent as advertised - Alexsandr made a mental note to thank Mon next time he saw her - and had portions large enough to satisfy even Zeb’s prodigious appetite. 

“I couldn’t eat another bite,” groaned Zeb as they deposited themselves in a speedercab. “I think that was some of the best food I’ve had since before the war.” 

“Hope you’ve still got room for dessert.” Alexsandr slid into the seat next to his husband. There was plenty of room in the back seat, but Alexsandr pressed up close to Zeb. 

“Oh, I’ve always got room for that,” said Zeb, his voice a low growl. His hand found the inside of Alexsandr’s thigh and squeezed. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” 

Alexsandr hummed and leaned in for a kiss, uncaring that it was a sentient and not a droid that was driving the cab. Zeb leaned down and gave him what he asked for, and didn’t come up for air until the cab was pulling up in front of their hotel. 

“Back to the room,” said Alexsandr, taking Zeb’s hand the moment they were both out of the cab.

“Way ahead of ya,” said Zeb.

They managed to keep their hands off each other in the elevator, but Zeb had him pinned against the door the second they got back in the room. Alexsandr melted, as he usually did, letting Zeb kiss and stroke his sides for a few minutes before wrenching back control and breaking the kiss. 

“Bed,” he gasped. “You first.” He took a few deep breaths, getting his breathing under control. “I’ve got plans for you tonight, Garazeb.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep.” Alexsandr popped the _p_ , making Zeb grin at him. “Come on. Get those clothes off and get on the bed. Sit up against the head.” Zeb dashed off a sloppy salute. 

“Yes,  _ sir _ !” 

A few minutes later saw the both of them naked on the bed, Zeb propped up against the headboard as instructed, Alexsandr straddling his lap. Alexsandr felt unexpectedly nervous at what he was about to do, but he pressed on. He was glad for the glass of wine he’d had at dinner.

“This probably isn’t what you’re expecting, but I think it’s something I should have done a long time ago. I’m going to tell you everything I love about your body.” Zeb chuckled and squeezed Alexsandr’s arse in his hands. 

“Bet I can guess what yer favorite part is,” he growled. Alexsandr reached behind him and pulled at Zeb’s arms so he could lace their fingers together. 

“I expect it’s not what you’re thinking.” He kissed Zeb’s fingers. This was as good a place to start as any, he supposed. But it was hard to get the words to come. He and Zeb had learned - were still learning - how to communicate, at times through much trial and error. But he’d never been one for verbal displays of affection before. He hesitated just a moment too long, and Zeb’s ears drooped. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” said Alexsandr hastily. “I - your hands.” He took a deep breath. “These hands. They channeled the Ashla to find Lira San. They’ve helped guide countless lasat back. They wield a bo-rifle with simply... incredible skill.” 

“Sasha…” Zeb squeezed his hands. “You don’t have to…”   


“I do, Garazeb,” returned Alexsandr. He looked straight into his husband’s eyes. “You know I’m attracted to you. But I don’t tell you enough why I love you.” 

Zeb swallowed. “Well I won’t stop ya, then. Every bloke likes to hear nice things about himself.” Alexsandr thought he saw the glimmer of a tear at the corner of Zeb’s eye, but it was gone before he could get a closer look. 

He untangled his fingers from Zeb’s, slid his hands up his arms, massaging the muscles there as he spoke. “These arms helped take down the Empire. I don’t know if it could have happened without them.”

“Now c’mon -” Alexsandr put a finger up to Zeb’s lips, silencing him. 

“Let me finish. These arms hold me at night, keeping me warm. Before you I’d only known the cold.” 

“Sasha…” Where before his tone had been uncertain, now it was tender. 

He rubbed Zeb’s shoulders, neck on his way up to his face, earning him a slight purr. “Tense?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” said Zeb. “Feels good.” So Alexsandr lingered there a few minutes, pressing his thumbs hard where he felt tense spots and rubbing at the rest. Zeb let his head fall forward to rest in the crook of Alexsandr’s neck, giving him better access to work the muscles there. Alexsandr continued his massage all the way up to the crown of Zeb’s head, taking a slight detour to scratch at his ears. 

“These ears are so expressive,” he murmured into Zeb’s skin. “Once I thought to learn what they were telling me. I can always tell how you’re feeling, even from behind.” 

Zeb finally raised his head, smiling ruefully at Alexsandr. “I know,” he complained. “It took me a long time to learn how to read human expressions without ‘em.” 

Alexsandr smiled back, though his heart felt like it was breaking. “I never even thought about that.” 

“S’all right,” murmured Zeb. “I figured it out. Now, I think I’m startin’ to like this. Whaddya like about these?” he asked, pointing at his lips before leaning in for a quick kiss. “‘Sides the obvious.” 

“I know you always say I’m the one with the fancy vocabulary, but you have a way with words too, Garazeb. Somehow, you knew to say just about the only thing that ever could have got me to leave the Empire.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I  _ knew  _ to say it.”

“But you did say it.” Alexsandr would argue this point to the edge of the galaxy and back. “I did the mental work, but you were a… necessary catalyst.” 

“Won’t argue that if ya give me another kiss.” Alexsandr chuckled and leaned in once more, letting Zeb’s lips press against his own, his tongue explore his mouth, his teeth, his fangs tug at his lip. He pulled back when he sensed the kiss getting more heated. 

“I’m not done yet, Garazeb,” he said, stroking his cheeks, then sliding his thumbs over to caress the ridge of his nose. “It’s hard for a human to understand such a thing, but this helps make you such a sensitive partner. You can tell what I’m feeling even when I can’t say it myself. Not to mention it makes you very handsome.” 

“Heh, that’s not what most beings would say.” 

“I’m not most beings.” 

“I know yer not.” They fell into yet another kiss, drawn to each other like magnets. Underneath him, Alexsandr could feel Zeb starting to get hard. He slid his hands down to Zeb’s waist and squeezed, breathing the next words against Zeb’s lips. “I love being pressed up against your chest. I can feel everything. Your voice, your growl, your purring.” Zeb pulled him close and let out one of those growls, making Alexsandr’s heart start to pound, but he didn’t let it make him lose the plot. “Feeling that against my back as we’re falling asleep is one of my favorite feelings in the world.” 

Alexsandr ducked his head down to nuzzle at the thick fur on Zeb’s chest, inhaling deeply as his husband’s musky scent hit his nose. He moaned, mouthing at his pecs, pressing his nose where his fur was thickest at the pit of his arm. “Your scent.” His voice was muffled against Zeb’s body. “So strong.” He parted his lips, dragged them across Zeb’s skin, wanting to taste him too. “Precious to me.” He’d been mostly soft this whole time, focused as he was on making sure Zeb heard the words he’d prepared tonight, but being so surrounded by Zeb’s body, his scent, was changing that for him. 

“Those years when we were apart so often, I used to save things with your scent, hold them to help me sleep at night.” Alexsandr felt him bend to press a long kiss to the top of his head, then another, and another. Alexsandr worried at Zeb’s chest with his teeth, then licked at the spot, inhaling deeply as the scent of Zeb’s arousal deepened. “I wish I had the sense of smell you do, so I could smell our scents blended together, even when we’re apart.” 

At that, Zeb pulled him back up so their faces were even, scenting him deeply before taking his lips once more, deep and dirtier than he had yet tonight. Alexsandr kissed him back with equal intensity. Zeb made as though to roll him onto his back, and Alexsandr was ready to let him, ready to let Zeb have his way with him when he remembered his plan for the night. 

“Wait,” he said, pulling back with a gasp, and rolling forward on his knees to press Zeb back against the headboard. “I’m taking care of you tonight, remember?” 

“Well then ya better hurry up about it,” growled Zeb. “You sayin’ all these nice things has got me hot and bothered.” 

“Lay down,” said Alexsandr as bossily as he could manage, kneeling up so Zeb could slide down and lay on his back. He didn’t give Zeb quite enough clearance to complete the move, and moaned as Zeb picked him up at the waist and settled him back down right on his groin. 

Alexsandr hissed and rearranged himself as his bad leg gave a twinge. In an instant, Zeb was leaning up on his forearms. 

“Ya sure ya don’t want me on top? Your leg--” 

“You let me worry about my own leg,” said Alexsandr firmly, pushing Zeb back down onto the bed. “Your job is to lie back and let me take care of everything tonight. Now, do you want my mouth first or my hand?” 

Zeb’s voice was deep with arousal. 

“Ya know I always want yer mouth.” 

“Then you shall have it.” 

Alexsandr took his sweet time with Zeb tonight. Too often, he rushed through this part, impatient to give Zeb his first orgasm of the night so he could get down to the business of kriffing Alexsandr. Not that he thought Zeb minded normally, but tonight, he was determined to be just as selfless a lover as Zeb always was. Minding his knee, he crawled so that he was laying between Zeb’s legs and pressed his nose into his fur, breathing in the musky scent for a few moments. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. 

He started with Zeb’s slit, licking at the slick skin there, then moved on; slowly, torturously making his way up the shaft until he reaches the tip. He licked lovingly at the head for long minutes, just brushing up against the base of Zeb’s cock with his hand, until Zeb was squirming on the bed and letting out little grunts with each tiny movement of his tongue. 

“Val Ashla,” gritted out Zeb. “ _ Zakyre... _ ” Alexsandr pulled off and smirked. So he’d reduced Zeb to Lasana. That meant he was  _ definitely  _ doing something right. 

“Patience, Garazeb. We’ve got all night.” He sank back down onto Zeb’s cock, taking in the spines as well this time. Zeb ground his head into the pillows and gave an aborted thrust into Alexsandr’s mouth. All right, maybe he was going a little  _ too  _ slow. He redoubled his efforts, sucking down as far as he could, rubbing more firmly at the base of his cock with one hand and, an idea sparking in his brain, rubbing a finger at Zeb’s entrance. 

“Karabast,  _ please _ ,” moaned Zeb, understanding his unspoken question, and taking a moment to rummage around in the bedside table for the lube Alexsandr had put there when they’d arrived a few days ago and tossing it at him. Alexsandr paused for a moment to slick up a single finger - Zeb keened at the loss of his mouth - and swirled it around his entrance. He didn’t put it in yet; lasat males didn’t have a prostate that could be used for pleasure the way humans did, although there was plenty of pleasure to be had from stimulation at the entrance. Zeb bent his knees on either side of Alexsandr, tilting his pelvis up to give him better access. 

After long nights of experimentation, Alexsandr and Zeb had finally discovered that simulation like that from a lasat’s spines was the most consistent way to bring Zeb to orgasm from penetration. At home, they had a special toy they’d custom ordered, but in a pinch, Alexsandr could use his fingernails. He spared a moment to curse himself for not thinking to bring the toy, but what was done was done. It would be his pleasure to bring Zeb pleasure without it. 

But first he was going to make him come just like this. He went to town on Zeb’s cock now, bobbing his head up and down, taking him as far as he could. The stimulation at the head from his mouth, at the base of his cock with his hand, and at his entrance with his finger made Zeb buck and squirm and Alexsandr knew he was close. He positioned himself so the head of Zeb’s cock was sitting on his tongue and sucked  _ hard.  _ That did it. Zeb sobbed out his orgasm and Alexsandr worked him through it, swallowing a good amount before he had to give up, simply licking at the side of his head. 

Alexsandr stopped the circling of his finger and let it slip deeper inside Zeb, scratching just the slightest bit at where he knew the very base of his cock was. Zeb groaned and threw an arm over his face. 

“Kriff, yer tryin’ to kill me tonight, aren’t ya?” He took a shuddering breath. “Do it, if ya don’t care if I can kriff ya later.” 

“All about you tonight,” murmured Alexsandr. “You’ve kriffed me plenty of times, Garazeb, and I’m sure you’ll kriff me again in no time. Tonight is all about making you feel good.”

“In that case…” Alexsandr could hear Zeb swallow from where he was, lying in between Zeb’s legs. “Do yer worst.” 

“Oh, I absolutely will.” Alexsandr slicked up his remaining fingers and plunged a second one into Zeb’s body, making circles with his wrist to stretch him out to take a third and fourth. He scratched delicately toward the front of Zeb’s body, finding where he knew the base of his cock would be, and was rewarded with the sight of a long pulse of slick emerging from Zeb’s cock. 

“Oh kriff, right there, Sasha,” groaned Zeb. “Ya found the spot.” Zeb was loose and pliant now, and Alexsandr took the opportunity to insert a third finger. He stayed here for a long few minutes scratching ever so gently, more gently, he knew, than Zeb wanted. Getting him worked up. He kept it up, enjoying the progressively louder and desperate noises Zeb was making above him until the cramp in his wrist prompted him to try his pinky finger. It slipped in easily. 

“That’s it, Garazeb,” said Alexsandr breathlessly. Seeing his husband desperate like this never failed to turn him on as well. He’d stayed laying on his stomach to save his knee, but now he knelt up and moved to Zeb’s side, wanting a better angle to take his husband absolutely to pieces. “Hold onto your knees now, yes, that’s right. Oh,  _ yes _ .” The change in angle took some pressure off his wrist, allowed him to caress Zeb’s insides with long strokes of his fingers. 

Unusually, Zeb appeared to be beyond words now, simply groaning with each new pass of Alexsandr’s fingers inside him. Alexsandr felt like he was almost in a meditative state, so in tune with Zeb, who was so pliant and trusting beneath him. He felt like he could do this forever, like Zeb would let him do it forever. On a particularly deep thrust, Alexsandr felt his thumb slip just the tiniest bit into Zeb’s body. Zeb keened. Alexsandr stopped, breathing hard. 

“Garazeb,” he croaked. I think I can - you’re so open. Do you think you could take my whole hand?” 

Zeb gulped, taking a few moments to calm his breathing before he answered. His voice sounded just as rough as Alexsandr’s. “I can sure as hell try,” he said. “ _ Yeah _ . Do it.” Alexsandr fumbled for the lube, flipping the cap open and upending it over his hand, slicking up his whole hand to his wrist, rubbing even more into Zeb’s hole. He folded his thumb in and pressed it tight against his other fingers, trying to compact his hand as much as possible. They’d never done this before, but it felt eminently possible in this moment. 

“Ready?” asked Alexsandr. 

“Do it,” repeated Zeb. His legs were trembling. 

Alexsandr took a deep breath and pushed, his thumb sliding in effortlessly thanks to the copious amount of lube he’d used. Zeb keened as Alexsandr’s knuckles slipped into his body, and then gasped as the rest of Alexsandr’s hand was sucked in up to his wrist. 

Alexsandr stared at where his hand had disappeared into his husband’s body, turned on beyond belief. 

“ _ Gospa, Deoth, and Haanu _ ,” he swore under his breath, invoking three of the ancient gods of his parents’ ancestral religion. “Zeb -- the way you look right now --” He pressed his arm in just a bit farther, curled his fingers, and scraped all the way down until the bottom of his hand had emerged again. Zeb  _ wailed _ . 

“Val Ashla,” he said, then again, and again. “Sasha--” He couldn’t seem to get any other words out.

Alexsandr didn’t want to stay like this too long. Didn’t want to hurt Zeb. So he doubled down, repeating that motion over and over again. Zeb’s cock was desperately hard, and leaking profusely. It was a deep purple, darker than Alexsandr thought he had ever seen before. As far as Alexsandr knew, Zeb had never come without his cock being touched before. This had been the night of quite a few firsts; maybe it would see one more. 

Alexsandr balanced on his knees, ignoring the twinge in his bad leg, and brought his other hand up to rub at Zeb’s raised leg, the only part of his husband he could still reach. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed. “My Garazeb. Come for me now, darling.” He realized just in time that it would probably  _ hurt  _ for Zeb to come around his whole hand, and he withdrew it, replacing just his index and middle fingers just in time to scrape at Zeb’s insides one last time to bring him to long, loud orgasm. 

“Val Ashla,” said Zeb once more once Alexsandr had finished working him through it. Alexsandr let his hand slip out, and Zeb’s legs fell to the bed. “That was…” It seemed he still hadn’t recovered enough for sentences yet. 

Alexsandr crawled up the bed so that now he was sat up against the headboard. He coaxed Zeb to lift his head up - with great effort on Zeb’s part, it seemed - and lay it in his lap, scratching at his ears as he did so. Zeb didn’t purr as he normally might, apparently still too out of breath for that, but he butted his head into Alexsandr’s hand to let him know he liked it and wanted him to keep doing it. Alexsandr bent down to press his face into the warm fur when Zeb’s ear met his head, pressing three small kisses there. Slowly, Zeb’s breathing started to calm. 

“Was that all right?” he asked, straightening as his back started to complain about this new position. “Are  _ you  _ all right?” 

“More ‘n all right,'' grunted Zeb. “Pretty damn amazing, s’what that was.” He took a few deep breaths through his nose. “Is that what it feels like for you all the time? I don’t know how you can take it as often as ya do…” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s that intense for me every time. But I do like it. I think you’re more of a natural top, Garazeb.” 

“Mmm, yeah, I do love this bottom.” He flung a hand back and groped around until he found the bottom in question and gave it a bit of a squeeze. Alexsandr’s erection, somewhat softened during this quiet interlude, surged at the contact, at the reminder that he’d not yet been satisfied. 

Zeb apparently felt it poking at the back of his head. He twisted around, trying to catch sight of Alexsandr’s lap. 

“Didn’t you come yet?” He looked mortified. “I thought ya must’ve got yourself off when you were foolin’ around down there.”

Alexsandr stroked Zeb’s shoulder as he tried to prop himself up and collapsed back to the bed. “Tonight was all about you, my love.”

“Yeah, and I won’t be happy till I see you come.” That set off a spark of inspiration in Alexsandr’s mind. Carefully, he scooted out from underneath Zeb, propped his head up with a pillow. 

“Then just stay there and watch.” He knelt astride Zeb’s legs once more. He meant to put on a bit of a show for Zeb, teasing his body before touching his cock, but he hadn’t touched himself at all yet tonight, and he was aching - not to even mention the fact that he thought his leg had taken almost as much kneeling as it could for the night. He groaned in relief as he finally took himself in hand, unable to stop himself from giving the head three quick strokes. Beneath him, Zeb growled. Alexsandr could feel him straining to grab onto him, but he couldn’t quite reach.

He bit his lip and forced himself to slow down, giving himself stroke after slow stroke from root to tip. Zeb was staring not at his cock, but into his eyes, and Alexsandr looked back. What he saw in Zeb’s face took his breath away, made him feel somehow simultaneously intensely desperate to come, and desperate for this to never end, to stretch this moment together out forever. 

The moment was broken just a few seconds later when Zeb shifted suddenly underneath him, causing him to almost topple over onto the bed. “I’m sorry, babe, I can’t just watch,” he growled, pulling Alexsandr toward him. “I gotta touch ya. How’s your leg doin’? Honest answer.” 

Honestly, the only thing Alexsandr could think about at that moment was his prick. “It’s fine, Zeb. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Right,” said Zeb, then situated himself against the headboard once more and settled Alexsandr into his lap so Alexsandr’s back was pressed to Zeb’s chest. “I can watch ya just fine from this angle.” 

Alexsandr didn’t want to admit it, but Zeb was right, and this was a much better position for his leg. He leaned back against Zeb, who teased at his sides with both hands for a moment before sliding his thumbs up to Alexsandr’s nipples, making him groan. 

“Hand on yer prick, then,” said Zeb, nipping a bit at his neck. Alexsandr didn’t need to be told twice. He took himself back in hand, trying to go slow and give Zeb something nice to watch, but the added stimulation to his nipples made that impossible. He stroked himself desperately, whimpering as Zeb worried at the mating scar at the junction of his neck and his back. 

“Garazeb,” he choked out. “I need - touch me -” 

“My pleasure. Zeb’s growl rumbled against his back, resonated in his chest. He let his head fall back against Zeb’s shoulder as Zeb placed his right hand over Alexsandr’s, squeezing tight and taking control of the pace. Usually, Zeb would use this as an opportunity to draw things out, slow him down, make him really feel it when he came. But apparently Zeb could tell that that wasn’t on the table tonight, because he set right to work helping Alexsandr stroke himself off, hard and fast. 

“Oh yeah, that’s it,” he murmured against Alexsandr’s neck. He worked faster and harder at his nipple with his other hand. “Ya took such good care of me tonight, Sasha. Now it’s your turn. Come on, now.” 

With a sob, Alexsandr did, shooting into their hands, whimpering as Zeb helped him work himself through it. “Garazeb.” 

“That’s my name,” murmured Zeb with a chuckle against his ear and finally let go of his cock, bringing his arms up to wrap around Alexsandr’s middle. He dozed there for a moment, catching his breath, before twisting in Zeb’s arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you, my darling,” he said, pressing a hand to Zeb’s cheek. “For everything. I don’t think I tell you enough.” 

“You do, in ways that matter.” Zeb turned his face to press a kiss to Alexsandr’s palm. “But it’s still nice to hear it.” 

“We’ve got the rest of our lives for me to keep telling you.” 

“We really do, don’t we?” Zeb sounded like he almost couldn’t believe it. “All those years of fightin’ are over now. We just gotta figure out what to do for the rest of forever.” 

Alexsandr sighed as Zeb slid down to lay on the bed, bringing Alexsandr with him and tucking him into his chest. “As long as I’m with you, Garazeb.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Hixystix for being my writing buddy throughout pretty much this whole thing, and seriously, like, almost second author amount of thanks to deathcomealive/maclunkee who read this whole thing like four times, helped me when I got stuck, gave me TONS of ideas, and just generally let me ramble on about it for way too long. This probably wouldn't exist without you, and if it did, it wouldn't be half as good <3


End file.
